


Spring Fling

by Mahi (Moochitats)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This was planned by his sister wow, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Mahi
Summary: Honestly, Alfonse thought the whole get up was stupid.Obviously, You had to disagree





	Spring Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CHURRiO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHURRiO/gifts).



> this work is dedicated to local alfonse fucker CHURRIO uwu labyu
> 
> also i love the new spring banner uwu

The warm rays of the sun above envelop the surrounding area in an ethereal glow. Buds of tulips, roses and sunflowers are starting to bloom. Oh these were the signs that spring was here. It has been over a year since you’ve been summoned in the world of Askr to assist the Order of Heroes in their fight against the Emblian empire.  The war was still heating up as Muspel now joined the fray.

 

_Honestly, you just wished you would have some down time._

 

“Spring Festival is hopping in very soon [F/N]!!”

 

Your mouth let out a small giggle. Sharena was beaming at you with the news. 

 

“Really, Sharena? When will the festival start?” You asked the overly energetic princess. She had answered that the event would be held next week and there was going to be a surprise.

 

“Ah surprise? What kind of surprise?” You asked

 

The princess gave a mischievous laugh, making you tilt your head in curiosity.  Her mouth had curled into a Cheshire like grin, and said:

 

 

_“If I tell you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise now!”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

It was the day of the festival; it was as lively as the one from last year. The heroes from the other worlds have been enjoying what the event had to offer: from various booths of entertainment and food, to the much awaited tournament. And those who enter the said tournament had to wear a themed outfit. _'_ _I wonder who the unlucky heroes are this year.’_ You thought as you wondered the tournament grounds.

 

“Brother! Look its [F/N]!”

 

Your eyes turned to where the voice had originated, and to your surprise, you saw some familiar face clad in spring attire. It was Kagero, Catria, Sharena and lastly Alfonse.  The girls were dressed rather risqué ( well mostly Kagero, but it was her natural assests), but your breath was caught in your throat once you saw Alfonse’s get up.

 

The Askr noble was obviously uncomfortable with his outfit. The shirt he was wearing was exposing his soft, chiseled bosom was exposed to the world to see. The white pants were tight around his pelvic region, showing off his prominent bulge. Your face was red hot it would have put Sanaki’s Cymbeline tome to shame.

 

“Heya [F/N]! It’s your super bun-bun pal, Sharena!” The blonde said cheerily, hoping towards you   as her brother sped walked behind her. Your mind had short-circuited at the sight of Alfonse’s blushing and uncomfortable face.

 

“Su-summoner!  You-you’re he-here!” Alfonse stuttered  out.

 

_You could have sworn you saw the ears he wore bounced up_

 

“Uh- Hi Prince Alfonse, Sharena. You both look lovely in your outfits.” You managed to say without exposing your thoughts

 

“Really? You think so [F/N]? That makes me jump for joy!” Sharena shouted, making her brother obviously uncomfortable with the outburst. The blue haired lad let out a sigh; he did not want to hear the word cute from the person he loved.

 

  
“Summoner, I prefer you didn’t call me in this. . . Ridiculous outfit to be ‘cute’”

 

You let out a little laugh at the prince’s behavior.  The usual calm, collected and stoic prince of Askr, being a blushing mess? You just can’t stop but feel, elated to see him so worked up over the word “cute”.

 

_You wanted to tease him even more now._

 

Sharena went to Kagero and Catria to get ready for the tournament, leaving her poor brother alone. After the blonde left, Alfonse felt a shift in the atmosphere.  There was something going in that little pretty head of yours.

“Uh-uh, [F/N]. . .” He trailed off. He looked at your eyes for a moment, to find if you were still in a trance. Your eyes showed a mischievous glint, Oh boy he was in a world of teasing soon.

 

“Alfonse , what time is the tournament?” You asked.  
  
He had answered that it would be about two hours from now.

 

“Why? Is something the matter?”

You only gave him a Cheshire grin, making him feel a shiver down his spine.  


 

**_“I just need to borrow you for two hours then.”_ **

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

 

Two fingers were inside his mouth, pressing his tongue down to suppress the moan bubbling from his throat. His shirt was ripped open, exposing his chiseled chest to his master. A warm mouth was circling one of his breasts, a pink tongue teasing his erect nipple. Your other hand was palming his crotch, fingers ghosting over it in a delicate and calculated way that made his mind go blank. Your mouth left his nipple, a string of saliva trailing behind, your fingers removed from his hot cavern, earning a wanton whine from the prince.

  
  
“[F-F/N] ple-please. . .”

 

  
  
Your mouth went to his flushed ear, your fingers still teasing his member

 

  
_  
“Please what my bunny boy? What do you want?”_

 

His mind raced around, but he knew what he wanted

 

“I- I want-“

 

 

A hand was under his chin, tilting his head to meet your lustful gaze

 

  
  
“You want what, my sweet bunny boy?” You asked, you tone dripping in honey.

 

 

  
  
**_“I want to be fucked senseless by you M-master!”_**

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Princess Sharena, might I ask where your brother Prince Alfonse is? It is unlikely of him to be this late.” Catria voiced out to the blonde. However, the princess said nothing to her worry, instead gave her a mischievous smile.  
  


**_“Oh don’t worry, brother dearest is still warming up to his costume.”_ **

 


End file.
